Still The Same
by Urasa Yuzuki
Summary: " Kau tahu? Rumornya Naruto menjadi korban kekerasaan orang tuanya. Ia tak berani mengganti baju di hadapan kita karna ia malu tubuhnya yang dipenuhi lebam" Bukanlah Naruto jika ia terjatuh hanya karna omongan seperti itu, namun apa jadinya jika rintangan kali ini melibatkan Uchiha Sasuke?/"kau tak seharusnya berada di toilet lelaki Naru, ingat kau mempunyai...vagina ?"/ SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : BL ( boys love ), Alternate Universe and Disorders of sex development ( just for now )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bau semerbak vanilla latte memenuhi kitchen bar apartemen mewah dilantai 30, suasana nyaman dan tenang, sangat kontras dengan suasana pemandangan dibawah sana, kepadataan mobil yang saling mendahului, ribuan orang berlalu lalang sibuk dengan urusan nya masing masing. Pemuda pirang menghirup lattenya perlahan sambil menjalani rutinitas pagi nya – memandangi kepadataan kota tokyo dari jendela kaca besar apartemennya.

Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan, menahan nyeri dibagian tubuh bawahnya. Otaknya kembali memutar kenangan tak bermakna bagai kaset usang , seolah tak membiarkan pemuda pirang melupakan sesuatu yang penting namun sangat menyakitkan untuk disimpan.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, meletekan cangkit lattenya yang tinggal setengah di kitchen bar. Tangannya bergerak lihai diatas layar flat handphonenya, mencoba menyambungkan dengan seseorang

'hallo neji, maaf tapi bisakah aku izin lagi hari ini ? kurasa aku sedang tidak enak badan hari ini'

'kau tak apa naruto? Perlu kupanggilkan gaara untuk menemanimu?' jawab pemuda yang menjabawat sebagai bos naruto

'aku ingin istirahat neji, bukan mendengarkan ceramah sepanjang hari yang membuat kupingku panas ugh'

Terdengar tawa renyah disebrang sana disusul dengan teriakan merdu perempuan yang diyakini naruto adalah sakura, perempuan berambut soft pink yang saat ini menjabat sebagai sekretaris neji hyuuga.

Senyum kecil terpasang diwajah naruto, membuat garis halus di kedua pipi nya terlihat sangat manis dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan. Cukup dengan sahabat sahabatnya yang selalu berada disamping naruto, ia bisa bertahan sejauh ini.

Pada akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedalam kamar yang bisa dibilang terlalu besar untuk dihuni sendiri, pemuda pirang melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam buntalan empuk ranjang besarnya, sesekali membolak balikan badan, mencari kenyamanan yang sayangnya tak ia dapat, malah bagian tubuh bawahnya yang makin terasa nyeri.

' bahkan sudah dua tahun berlalu tapi rasanya masih menyakitkan'

Tangan cekatan naruto mengambil botol berwarna biru di laci kecil sebelah ranjang. Meneguk beberapa butir obat pereda nyeri mungkin dapat membantunya istirahat hari ini. Tubuhnya lelah, jelas sudah satu pekan ini otak dan raganya diforsir mengerjakan berbagai proposal perusahaan ditambah lagi jam tidurnya yang tidak beraturan membuat naruto positif terkena insomnia tingkat akut. Beberapa hari yang lalu dengan kondisi baju yang berantakan, rambut terlihat kusut dan kantong mata yang melebihi panda, sahabat sekaligus bos naruto menjatuhkan tihtah bawa namikaze naruto dilarang pergi berkerja sampai kondisinya terlihat hidup kembali.

Suasana nyaman dan tenang membuat naruto sedikit terbuai untuk kembali menuju dunia mimpinya. Efek obat juga turut adil membuat mata namikaze bungsu terpejam setelah semalaman terbuka tanpa ada rasa naruto sadari pikirannya melayang kembali mengulas ringkas semua memori.

* * *

 _Keringat bercucuran dari kening pemuda raven, bermain basket dua jam nonstop cukup membuat bajunya basah oleh keringat. Lelaki itu membuka loker bajunya, membuka bajunya cuek yang membuat sebagian teman temanya melihat iri pemandangan yang tersaji di perut pemuda raven, perut dengan otot yang tak berlebihan ditambah basah dengan keringat namun apa pedulinya, lantas ia mengambil baju bersih dan memakainya cepat sebelum kupingnya menangkap kalimat kalimat brengsek yang membuat darahnya mendidih_

" _Kau tahu? Rumornya naruto menjadi korban kekerasaan orang tuanya. Itulah yang menyebabkan ia tak berani mengganti baju di hadapan kita. Karna ia malu tubuhnya yang dipenuhi lebam"_

 _Fuck off. Bagaimana naruto menjadi korban kekerasan orang tua jika orang tuanya saja berada di luar negeri? Sungguh pemuda raven atau yang bisa dipanggil sasuke sungguh tak tahan dengan kemampuan otak otak bodoh teman sekelasnya_

" _yang kudengar naruto sengaja tidak mau memperlihatkan tubuhnya karna badan nya dipenuhi bintik bintik menjijikan"_

 _Sasuke mengepalkan tanganya erat. ia pernah beberapa kali melihat naruto bertelanjang dada dan sungguh, walau lelaki naruto mempunyai kulit yang sangat mulus dan lembut._

" _hei hei aku sudah sekelas dengan naruto dari dua tahun yang lalu, memang anak itu sangat risih saat ada yang menyentuh bagian tubuhnya , dan juga dia tidak pernah menganti baju bersama atau shower bersama sehabis kelas renang, apa mungkin... dia perempuan?"_

 _pemuda tak berambut itu sukses mendapat pukulan telak dari uchiha muda, tak ada yang berani membuka mulut, takut akan aura hitam yang memenuhi ruangan ganti murid lelaki itu._

" _tutup mulut mu atau kuhancurkan mulut murah mu itu"_

 _Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan emosi yang masih dipucuk kepala, matanya mencari cari sesosok satu satunya berambut pirang disekolah ini. langkahnya membawanya kembali ke kelas, namun matanya tak dapat melihat pemuda namikaze, ia kembali melangkah ke kamar mandi pria, satu satunya yang terpikirkan setelah kelas._

 _Ia membuka setiap pintu di lorong kamar mandi itu. Tak peduli protes para siswa yang terganggu aktifitas kamar mandinya diganggu oleh uchiha sasuke. Ia sampai pada pintu paling ujung, sangat jarang sekali siswa memakai bilik sampai ujung sini. Kalaupun ada hanya jika keadaan kamar mandi sangat ramai dan mengharuskan bilik bilik ini terisi oleh para siswa kembali_

 _Tangan sasuke memdobrak pintu yang terkunci, membuka pintu secara paksa. Mendapati pemuda bersurai pirang sedang mengantungkan celana dalamnnya sebatas kaki. Tidak ada yang aneh, sasuke ikut masuk kedalam bilik kamar mandi bersama naruto yang masih bergetar._

" _s-s-sasuke a-apa yang kau lakukan d-disini?" naruto segera menaikan celana nya, menghindari tatapan menusuk pemuda raven dihadapan nya._

' _grab'_

 _Tangan sasuke menghentikan tangan naruto yang semula ingin memakaikan celana nya, ingin menutup batang kemaluan yang dilihat tajam oleh pemuda dihadapannya._

" _ini... apa ?" tanya sasuke dengan mata membulat_

 _Tangan bergetar naruto berusaha menutupi kemaluannya. Namun kalah cepat oleh gerekan sasuke yang mendorong naruto hingga terduduk ditoilet dengan kaki terbuka lebar._

 _Sasuke menahan nafas. Apa ini ? sasuke melihat penis yang berukuran tak lebih dari setengah ukuran penisnya, itu jelas karna naruto adalah seorang lelaki. Namun jika dibawah penisnya terdapat dua buah zakar , maka dihadapannya saat ini terpapang jelas sebuah lubang seperti vagina namun terlihat lebih kecil lagi ? ah entahlah sasuke tak dapat mengungkapkannya._

 _Menyadari posisinya yang sangat memalukan naruto bangkit dan segara keluar dari pintu namun sebuah tangan menahan pintunya dan memeluk pinggang naruto._

" _kau ingin keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini huh?" sasuke melebarkan kaki naruto dengan kakinya, memaksa membuka kakinya dan memperlihatkan kembali apa yang sasuke lihat_

" _l-lepaskan brengsek"_

 _Mata naruto membulat penuh tak kala merasakan satu jari memasuki lubang bawahnya, menggesek kasar ke dinding lubangnya. Tak habis akal naruto merapatkan kakinya yang justru membuat sensasi aneh karna jari sasuke didalam lubangnya makin bertambah masuk ke dalam._

" _a-ahhh"_

 _Sasuke membuka paksa kaki naruto, membungkukan punggung naruto agar ia lebih leluasa bermain di tubuh bagian bawahnya, ia kembali memasukan jarinya kedalam lubang naruto, masih takjub dengan daya hisap lubang naruto, jarinya seperti sedang dipijit dinding sempit didalam sana, rasanya basah dan hangat sekaligus._

 _Sasuke menggerakan kedua jarinya tak menentu, menyodok sana sini dengan irama cepat membuat kaki naruto lemas. Dengan membayangkan penisnya yang mengobrak abrik lubang naruto cukup membuat sasuke turn on tersendiri_

" _c-cukup sialhh " naruto menutup mulutnya. Menahan desahan saat jari jari panjang sasuke terus menghantam lubangnya tanpa ampun. Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendapati penis naruto berdiri tegak._

" _hm coba kau lihat penismu telah hard bahkan sebelum aku menyentuhnya dan lihat lubangmu ini, sangat kelaparan sampai sampai jariku terus kau hisap" bisik sasuke tepat dikuping kiri naruto_

 _Tidak bisa, tubuhnya tidak bisa menopang berat badannya lagi, kini ia sepenuhnya bersadar pada pria yang saat ini masih asik memainkan lubang dan penis nya secara bersamaan. ia hampir menjerit ketika sasuke menemukan sweetspotnya, dihentakan kembali kedua jari tersebut kedalam_

" _apa dua jariku ini masih kurang naru? Sepertinya kau ingin sesuatu yang lebih keras dan panjang untuk memuaskan lubang lapar mu ini"_

 _Cairan precum mengalir di penis naruto, otaknya serasa melayang, sodokan tangan sasuke semakin cepat dan terus menubruk titik sensitif naruto membuat sesuatu mendesak ingin keluar dari penisnya dan-_

" _sasuke ahhhhhh!"_

* * *

Naruto terbangun dengan keringat yang mengucur dari kulitnya, tangannya yang bergetar meremas dada kanannya erat. Memejamkan mata sembari meyakinkan bahwa ia baik baik saja. Men-suggestikan dirinya bahwa itu semua hanya mimpi dari masa lalunya yang kelam, sama sekali tak layak untuk kembali diingat walau hanya setetes kenangan. Ia melihat ke arah jam disamping ranjangnya, menunjukan pukul 3 sore

' ding dong ... ding dong '

Ada tamu. Naruto melemparkan pandanganya keluar kamar, baru menyadari bunyi bel apartemennya yang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Sambil merapihkan kembali keadaanya naruto berlari kecil kerarah pintu masuk dan segera membuka tanpa melihat kembali siapa rupa tamu di intercom

" kyuu-nii ?" ucap naruto setengah tak percaya melihat orang yang berada tepat di pintu masuk apartemennya.

" kau habis marathon di dalam apartemenmu ? apa AC apartemen mewah mu ini sedang rusak? cih liat tubuhmu yang dipenuhi keringat itu dan lagi mengapa kau sangat lama hah ?" sederet pertanyaan menyerang naruto yang masih setengah loading, dengan menyerahkan setumpuk tas dan sekeranjang buah apel ketangan naruto, kyuubi segera masuk kedalam. Naruto menampilkan senyum lima jarinya, berterima kasih kepada tuhan karna telah medatangkan kyuubi disaat yang sangat tepat.

"kyuu-nii~ tunggu aku ~"

* * *

" jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya kyuubi sembari menusukan garpunya kepiring yang dipenuhi buah. naruto sendiri sesekali ikut menikmati santapan buah menyegarkan hasil colongan kulkasnya dan apel yang kyuubi bawa sendiri

"... Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kyuu-nii"

Naruto menyadarkan kepalanya ke bahu kyuubi, kyuubi sendiri tak mempermasalahkan dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa, membuat posisi yang bisa membuat adiknya senyaman mungkin. toh jarang jarang adiknya seperti ini

"aku? cih jangan kau tanya kenapa. Pak tua itu kembali lagi berulah" ucap kyuubi setengah jengkel

"Tou-san? ada apa dengan tou-san?"

" kemarin bibi ino datang dan meminta tolong untuk menjaga anak asuhnya untuk sementara. dan aku tak ada masalah untuk itu. Namun kau tau apa yang dilakukan selanjutnya oleh pak tua dan kushina ? mereka bilang ke bibi ino supaya anak asuhnya itu tinggal saja di rumah dan dengan seenaknya mereka melemparkan tanggung jawah anak itu kepada ku. astaga kepalaku serasa ingin pecah" ungkap kyuubi frustasi sambil memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya

" kemarin... berati kau langsung pergi dari amerika menuju jepang ? oh kau sama gilanya dengan tou-san, kyuu" cicit naruto disusul hadiah jitakan kasih sayang oleh sang kakak.

"tapi mungkin itu bertanda tou-san dan kaa-san ingin mempunyai cucu dari kau kyuu" tambah naruto usil yang membuat kyuubi membulatkan matanya

"kau menyindirku ? cih aku ini sibuk dengan novelku, tak ada waktu untuk sekedar mencari pasangan. bagaimana jika kau dulu yang memberi pasangan tua itu cucu, na~ru- chan?"

Ekspresi naruto berubah sendu, tanganya menaruh garpu dimeja, senyum masih tertera jelas di wajahnya, namun bukan senyum yang biasa ia tunjuka ke orang orang, namun senyum kecil yang menyayat hati, kyuubi yang menyadari kesalahanya segara meruntuki mulutnya yang kadang tak bisa dikontrol.

"aku tak akan bisa menikah kyuu, kau tau itu" ungkap naruto pelan namun cukup jelas untuk terdengar orang disampingnya.

" kau bicara apa namikaze naruto? Naruto yang ku kenal bukanlah naruto yang lemah dan berbicara omong kosong, naruto yang kukenal adalah naruto yang berisik, ceroboh namun sangatlah kuat sampai sampai kami-sama menyerah menguji sampai mana kekuatan bocah berisik ini" jawab kyuubi dengan nada tegas namun penuh dengan kasih sayang didalamnya. diacaknya surai pirang pemuda disampingnya, naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan.

" sudahlah, ayo kita pergi belanja, isi kulkas mu sangat parah naru. Aku tak ingin adik bodohku terkena gizi buruk karna hanya memakan ramen setiap hari"

" kau yang traktir kyuu-nii?" jawab naruto dengan mata yang dibuat seperti kucing, jurus meminta belas kasihan kyuubi, jurus ini selalu ampuh dari ia masih menggunakan popok sampai sekarang tentunya

" hei hei tentu saja. Kau lihat siapa yang kau ajak berbicara ini. Namikaze kyuubi, satu satunya novelis muda yang setiap penjualan bukunya selalu tembus dua juta copy, hahahaha"

" dua tahun lagi kau menginjak usia kepala tiga kyuu, yang berati kau tidaklah lagi muda." Terdengar suara tertawa puas namikaze bungsu yang disusul dengan derap langkah cepat. Bisa disimpulkan namikaze bungu sedang menghindari amukan namikaze sulung yang notabenenya sangat sensitif jika membahas soal umur.

Namun diam diam naruto kembali mensyukuri kehadiran kakak yang sangat bisa diandalkan seperti kyuubi.

* * *

Keadaan kantor berlantai 8 itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kapal pecah. Sebagai contoh bisa dilihat salah satu ruangan bertuliskan 'CEO' di depan pintunya. Kertas kertas berserakan, orang orang sibuk mengambil data , bunyi telephone saling sahut menyahut meminta seseorang mengangkatnya.

" Bagaimana dengan gaara?" sahut satu satunya perempuan pink muda diruangan itu.

" Tidak bisa diharapkan. Bahkan ia tak mampu memegang gelasnya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan mu sakura?"

" Kau lupa hari ini aku ada rapat penting dengan para kepala cabang?"

Neji memijit kepalanya, cemas akan kelangsungan meeting penting dengan perusahaan perusahaan terbesar dijepang yang akan dilaksanakaan dua jam lagi, namun permasalahaanya ia kekurangan orang untuk menyokongnya saat ini. Bukannya ia lemah atau tak mampu menyeselesaikan permasalahaan sendiri sebagai pemimpin perusahaan, namun ia tahu rapat kali ini akan berjalan panas. Bagaimana tidak, perusahaan sekelas U&F Corp yang telah berhasil menghidupkan ekonomi jepang di kaca dunia ingin mengajak perusahaan lain bekerja sama untuk membangun proyek yang diperkirakaan 75% akan berdampak sangat baik untuk perusahaan yang akan digandengnya. Tentu saja neji selaku salah satu ceo yang sukses diusia muda tak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Jika rapat yang membutuhkan tenaga dalam seperti ini biasanya ia akan ditemani sakura atau gaara dan...

" Selamat pagi~ Namikaze naruto telah hadir "

Naruto!

* * *

" bagaimana meeting sepenting ini diadakan sangat mendadak? beruntunglah kemarin kyuu-nii menyeretku ke dokter sehingga tadi malam aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak" sepanjang jalan menuju lobi naruto tak berhenti mendumel dengan mulut kecilnya, sesekali mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk orang yang membuat meeting dadakan ini.

" oh aku akan berterima kasih kepada kyuubi-nii setelah ini " neji membukakan pintu mobil untuk naruto yang masih sibuk melihat data di ipad miliknya. disini mungkin terlihat siapa yang bos sebenarnya

Mobil berwarna hitam menembus kesibukan jam kerja ibu kota, neji menyerahkan dokumen ke pemuda disampingnya.

" itu adalah point point penting yang akan dibahas nanti. selain perusahaan kita tentunya, nanti akan ada tiga perusahaan lain yang merebutkan posisi disamping U&F corp, namun kupastikan dua diantaranya ini sudah lumpuh karna mereka tak mempunyai izin resmi dari pemerintah luar kecuali..." neji mengantungkan ucapannya dan menunjuk satu kalimat bercetak besar yang tak pelak naruto membulatkan mata.

" Akatsuki ?! "

Naruto mengenggam pulpen nya erat. Masih segar di ingatannya beberapa bulan lalu ia dan neji kalah dalam bernegoisasi saham untuk pembangunan super mega yang pastinya akan sangat menguntungkan jika mereka berhasil menaruh saham disana, tapi kenyataannya mereka dikalahkan dengan bubuk kecurangan akatsuki corp dan salah satu kunci as mereka yaitu..

" Orochimaru..." ungkap neji seakaan bisa membaca setiap jengkal kata di otak naruto

" tenang saja naru, kita akan memenangkan rapat kali ini"

Wajah tegang nan kusut naruto kini telah terganti dengan senyum tenang. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sangat bisa diandalkan, padahal secara teknis harusnya neji lah yang lebih gugup namun saat ia meneliti keadaan pemuda disampingnya sama sekali tidak terlihat gugup, ia terlihat tenang namun aura nya bagai seekor singa jantan yang siap menerkam musuh yang akan menghalangi jalannya.

" ayo kita turun "

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, tak terasa ia sibuk sendiri dengan berbagai pikiran diotaknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya di belakang neji, menjaga kesopanan selagi mereka ditempat megah dan luas bertuliskan U%F corp. Melihat perusahaan sebesar ini mau tak mau membuat naruto merasa gugup lagi. Ia merasakan perutnya melilit dan tangan nya basah keringat dingin.

"u-uh neji... bisakah aku ke toilet terlebih dahulu?" tanya naruto disela sela menahan suaranya supaya tak terdengar gugup

" tentu saja, masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum rapat dimulai. Aku tunggu kau diruangan yang sudah di tentukan " naruto mengangguk menyerahkan dokumen beserta ipad ke tangan neji.

Secepat mungkin naruto berjalan kembali ke tempat diadakan rapat, ia bisa melihat neji melambaikan tangannya, isyarat memanggil naruto untuk duduk ditempatnya. Semua kursi telah terisi kecuali kursi tengah terdepan yang bisa dipastikan milik orang orang U&F corp.

" cih sepertinya akatsuki sangat percaya kepada orochimaru sampai sampai rapat sebesar ini masih tetap didalam kendali pria licik itu" tangan naruto merapihkan dasi neji yang terlihat miring. "tentu saja haha" jawab neji tertawa garing

Suara pintu terbuka lebar menjadikan setiap kepala diruangan itu menegok kearah datangnya sumber orang orang beraura kepemimpinan yang hebat. Naruto merapihkan posisi duduknya sesekali mengecek kembali dokumen diatas meja sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi-

" selamat datang di U&F Corp. Saya Uchiha sasuke selaku-..."

Tangan naruto berhenti bergerak. Nafasnya tercekat mendengar sebuah nama yang tabu bagi otaknya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, mencoba lari dari kenyataan bahwa hari ini ia dipertemukaan kembali oleh seseorang yang sudah mati matian ia hindari selama beberapa tahun kebelakang.

Neji menyenggol pelan bahu naruto, menyanyakan apa pemuda pirang itu baik baik saja dikarnakan pemuda itu terlihat sangat pucat. Naruto hanya tersenyum, tak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada neji. Ini adalah rapat penting, ia tidak boleh mengacaukannya. Naruto kembali menyemangati dirinya, mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk dengan senyum terpasang diwajahnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sepasang mata kelam kepunyaan uchiha sasuke memandang naruto lekat.

Rapat sudah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu namun antara pemuda raven dan pemuda pirang masing masing tak ada yang berniat untuk memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Naruto terdiam memandangi uchiha bungu, tak ada yang berubah. Mungkin hanya rahang yang terlihat makin tegas, badan yang terlihat lebih gagah dari sebelumnya. Dan tentunya mukanya yang terlihat brengsek karna saat ini ia menyeringai kearah naruto.

" naru... naruto- hey sudah kuduga kau masih sakit"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju neji, menggeleng pelan isyarat ia tak sakit atau apapun itu. Serasa baru dikembalikan lagi jiwanya, naruto baru menyadari alur rapat ini sudah berjalan alot. Masing masing perwakilan dari perusahaan tak ada yang ingin mengalah dan terus berusaha meyakinkan bahwa perusahaan merekalah yang terbaik. Membuat suasana diruangan ini tak jauh beda dengan suasana dipasar.

"dengan penjelasaan tersebut, untuk pertama-tama kami ingin membangun resort hotel bintang tujuh dengan nuansa jepang yang kental. bukan hotel menjulang tinggi dibalut kristal mewah melainkan per-rumahan yang terlihat nyaman namun tetap dengan kemewahannya . Untuk konsep lebih lanjut silakan lihat dilayar monitor masing masing" ungkap salah satu perwakilan U&F Corp di podium sebelah kanan.

Neji memulai aksinya, ia menawarkan pembangunan tersebut berada di minami, lokasi paling strategis dari semua atset perusahaan yang ia miliki. tentu aja dengan segala pertimbangan keuntungan dan kerugian yang pasti akan dibahas setelah ini. dan benar saja orochimaru sudah mulai menyerang, mengklaim bahwa tanah perusahaanya lah yang paling strategis ditempati segala kemewahan hotel berbintang tujuh itu.

" yang benar saja, target pasar resort ini adalah orang asing dan orang orang kaya yang akan meliburkan diri sejenak bukan para orang tua yang sekedar datang ke hotel untuk berendam di onsen. dan lagi pula hyuga-san, kudengar kau telah kehilangan sebagian proyekmu di kyoto, apa itu benar?"

Neji mengeratkan tinjunya dibawah meja tak kala melihat seringai orochimaru, dirasakannya tangan lembut mengenggam kepalan tinjunya, naruto tersenyum menenangkan

" bedasarkan data kepengunjungaan, minami berhasil menyentuh angka kepengunjungaan menjadi 87.600 perbulan yang berarti tingkat kunjugan daerah itu sangat ideal untuk membangun resort berkelas disana. perusahaan kami dan perusahaan lokal telah bekerja sama sebelumnya dalam membangun restoran bintang lima dengan kultur khas, bisa dilihat data stastik yang telah kami persiapkan" naruto mengangguk, mengisyaratkan neji menampilkan data perusahaanya ke layar besar monitor di depan

" mengenai tanah, perusahaan kami memiliki lebih dari 30 hektar dibagian selatan minami yang siap untuk dibanguni resort hotel berkelas disana. dan orochimaru-san, memang benar presentase dibangunnya hotel ini di tokyo akan meningkat tapi mengingat proyek sebesar ini dibutuhkan tanah setidaknya lebih dari 20 hektar. apa mungkin anda mempunyai tanah seluas itu? Tapi saya rasa tidak karna saat ini tokyo tidak mempunyai tanah kosong lebih dari 20 hektar terkecuali kepunyaan pemerintah"

Skakmat. Itulah kondisi orochimaru sekarang.

* * *

Neji merangkul pundak naruto, membawa pergi pemuda itu dari aura menyeramkan ruangan bekas perdebatan panas antar perusahaan. Senyum kecil terpahat diwajah tampannya, sangat langka sekali bagi seorang neji untuk tersenyum seperti itu di tempat umum.

" wah aku masih tak menyangka kita memenangkan proyek ini. hari ini kau adalah malaikatku naru"

Neji mengacak surai pirang naruto gemas, merasa sangat beruntung naruto ada disampingnya tadi. Jika tidak mungkin ia sudah terbawa emosi dan malah mengacaukan rapat tadi

" tentu saja! kau harus sering sering mentraktirku ramen, baka-neji" jawab naruto seraya meletakkan tangan nya dipinggang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan kepada bahu tegap milih pemuda hyuuga, merasa lelah hanya karna menjalani sebuah rapat. Mereka berdua tak menyadari sepasang mata melihat mereka dengan tatapan sulit diartikan

" u-uhh"

" kau tak apa, naru ?" tanya neji khawatir seraya memegang kedua pundak naruto

"aku... ingin ke kamar mandi"

Jawaban naruto berhasil membuat perempatan siku siku di kening neji. Naruto hanya tertawa usil dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toilet.

Naruto mencuci tangannya sehabis keluar dari salah satu toilet , sedikit merasa kagum karna dibagian toilet saja U&F Corp masih menaruh sisi kemewahan disetiap dindingnya. Pemuda pirang membulatkan matanya dikala merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar erat diperutnya, wajahnya mengadah kearah cermin besar dihadapannya, memantulkan sesosok pemuda raven yang tengah memeluknya erat, tubuhnya kembali menegang disaat hembusan nafas sasuke terasa jelas dicekuk lehernya

" kau tak seharusnya berada di toilet lelaki naru, ingat kau mempunyai... vagina ?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

" kau tak seharusnya berada di toilet lelaki naru, ingat kau mempunyai... vagina ?"

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut Naruto yang dipantulan cermin besar dihadapannya, diarahkan wajahnya kecekuk leher pemuda dipelukannya, membuat seluruh badan namikaze bungsu bergetar. Ia arahkan tanganya ke perut Naruto yang masih tertupi kemeja putih tipis, membuat gerakan menggoda dengan sengaja memasuki jarinya kesela sela kancing kemeja naruto.

Sementara Naruto masih terdiam, menunduk dengan tangan terkepal erat. Sungguh ia sangat ingin melawan tapi tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia merasa dirinya yang sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan dirinya yang dulu, yang hanya berdiam diri tak bisa melawan. Matanya membulat lebar ketika merasakan sebuah tangan merambat menuju daerah bawah tubuhnya.

"Brengsek, lepaskan tangan kotormu "

Dengan cepat ia arahkan sikunya kearah belakang, membuat sikunya membentur wajah seseorang dibelakangnya dengan keras.

Sasuke memegang sudur bibinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Menyeringat pelan setelah rasa asin mendominasi indera pengecapnya. Ia menarik Naruto yang hendak pergi dan mendorong pemuda itu hingga membentur tembok, Menatapnya tajam seakan ia pelaku kejahatan walau sebenarnya disini sasuke lah yang pantas dibilang pelaku pelecehan seksual.

Kedua tangan sasuke mengunci pergerakan masing masing lengan naruto. Membuatnya terhimpit tak ada pilihan. Satu kakinya ia arahkan ke selangkangan naruto, menekan lututnya kebagian pribadi Naruto.

Naruto menunduk dengan tangan yang terkepal erat, ia merasa harga dirinya hancur mendapati semua bagian tubuhnya terasa lemas tak kala pemuda dihadapanya kembali menjamah tubuhnya.

" Lepaskan aku hiks...ku mohon lepaskan. A-aku berjanji akan menjauhi mu... tolong lepaskan aku"

Naruto merasakan cengkraman dilenganya mengendur. Tak menyiakan kesempatan pemuda pirang bergegas meninggalkan toilet tanpa menatap sedetikpun raut muka kaget sekaligus bingung pemuda yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : BL ( boys love ), Alternate Universe and Disorders of sex development ( just for now )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

" Jadi, bagaimana hasil rapat kemarin ?"

Gaara menaruh secangkir ristretto dihadapan bos besarnya. Tangan lihainya menambahkan sedikit krim kedalam cangkir berwarna putih tersebut, menetralisir rasa pekat sempurna.

"Sesuai yang kukatakan semalam, kita menang atas pembangunan resort di Minami. Sekarang kita hanya perlu sedikit persiapan dan selebihnya menunggu proposal lanjutan dari U&F Corp" jawab Neji seraya mengambil sebuah dokumen disampingnya dengan senyum yang senantiasa merekah diwajahnya.

"Dari wajahmu kurasa kau lebih senang melihat wajah kekalahan Orochimaru dibanding memenangkan proyek ini, Neji-sama" dengus Gaara yang hanya ditangapi kekehan kecil oleh kekasihnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?" tanya Gaara kepada satu-satunya perempuan yang dengan santai merebahkan diri di sofa yang sama dengan bos besarnya.

"Tak ada masalah yang berarti, semuanya berjalan sesuai yang direncanakan" jawabnya santai. Gaara hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, memang tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Perempuan berotak kelewat cerdas –sedikit licik- jika menyangkut urusan perkerjaan.

Tapi, yang saat ini perlu dikhawatirkan adalah pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menengelamkan diri di sofa bed.

"Lalu jika semua berjalan diatas kendali, mengapa naruto seperti orang yang baru kehilangan nyawa? apa seseorang mengambil semua jatah ramennya ?" tanya Gaara kembali yang membuat kedua orang berbeda gender melirik kesudut ruangan bersamaan.

"Entahlah, kurasa ia baik baik saja kemarin. Hey Naru, kau bisa pulang jika memang kondisimu belum terlalu baik" ujar Neji sedikit khawatir dengan pemuda yang sudah ia kenalnya selama 5 tahun belakangaan ini, yang tentunya membuat ia hapal betul dengan semua perilaku Namikaze bungsu.

Namun bukan berarti ia tau segalanya tentang Naruto, terkadang ia merasa ada tembok tak kasat mata yang Naruto ciptakan untuk mencegah seseorang untuk masuk lebih dalam ke kehidupan pribadinya. Ia sendiri pun tak terlalu mempermasalahkan bagaimana kehidupan pribadi sahabatnya.

Disisi lain Naruto hanya terdiam menganggapi tawaran menggiurkan Neji, pulang ke apartemennya, menggulung diri dengan selimut hangat dan kembali tidur di ranjang nyamannya. Namun kenyataan bahwa Kyuubi sedang berada di sana membuatnya mengurungkan niat tersebut. Semalam Naruto pulang kerumah dengan keadaan senormal mungkin, di kantor bahkan tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan si pirang, penyamaran hampir sempurnanya runtuh seketika dua detik Kyuubi menatap matanya, bagai rubah dengan instingnya yang kuat. Sebisa mungkin Naruto menghindari pertanyaan menusuk Kyuubi namun ia pun tahu bahwa Namikaze Kyuubi bukanlah orang yang gampang menyerah, ia tak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum mendapat jawaban yang membuatnya puas.

"Neji, aku pinjam kamarmu, kepalaku terasa sangat berat"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu arah selatan ruangan bos besarnya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak mungkin pilihan yang sangat tepat mengingat semalaman ia terjaga penuh.

" T-tunggu Naruto! K-kamarnya sangat berantakan, kau tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak didalam sana" Cegah Gaara panik sesaat Naruto ingin memasuki ruangan istirahat pribadi Neji di kantor.

"Kau fikir sudah berapa lama aku berteman dengan Neji? Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kebiasaan joroknya itu" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli, ingin kembali memasuki kamar dihadapannya sebelum kembali dicegah oleh Gaara.

Neji memijit keningnya pelan, mengakui kebodohannya yang tak langsung membersihkan 'sisa-sisa bekas' koneksi-nya dengan Gaara tadi pagi. Sprei yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk, 'mainan' kesukaan Neji yang bisa membuat Gaara tak berkutik, bekas cairan yang tersebar di ranjang, meja cermin dan ditempat tempat yang hanya diketahui Neji dan Gaara.

Walau Naruto mengetahui hubungan menyimpang Neji dan Gaara, tapi tetap saja ia masih mempunyai urat malu jika Naruto melihat hasil pergulataan panasnya dengan kekasihnya.

"Daripada itu Naruto, bukankah hari ini kau harus melakukan check-up mu?" Tanya sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya

" Kurasa itu tak perlu, aku sangat baik baik saja sekarang" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya, sedikit banyak tak peduli.

" Kau berbohong. Aku tau belakangan ini kau selalu memegang bagian bawahmu dan wajahmu itu menunjukan raut kesakitan kan? Sudahlah jika kau tak nyaman dengan dokter disini aku bersedia mengantarmu ke AS, sekaligus berlibur sebentar, benarkan Neji?"

"Hei, Hei sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berlibur, ada setumpuk pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk segera diselesaikan"

Naruto menghela nafasnya, sedikit takjub dengan kemampuan pengamatan Gaara, orang kedua yang tak bisa tertipu dengan senyuman Naruto.

"Iya aku tahu, lagi pula Kyuu-nii sudah mengancamku bila aku tak datang check-up" gerutu Narutu dengan nada merajuk

"Uuuuu apa sekarang Naru-chan sedang merajuk? Apa perlu Gaara-nii menemani mu ke rumah sakit?"

Gaara mencubit pipi Naruto, setengah gemas setengah kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang kadang tak peduli dengan kesehatannya. Tapi setidaknya ia bersykur Naruto-nya tidak semuram tadi pagi. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, ia tak akan memaksa Naruto untuk bercerita dengannya, Namun ia siap kapanpun menjadi sandaran bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

Seorang lelaki diawal umur tiga puluhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang miliknya, tangannya mengambil secangkir ocha dan menghirupnya dengan hikmat. Meliburkan diri setelah sekian lama berkelut dengan berkas berkas dokumen yang menjerit meminta tanda tangannya.

Ah- ia merasa mukanya terlalu cepat menua gara gara dokumen dokumen sialan itu. Mungkin ia akan membuat catatan untuk lebih memerhatikan kondisi kulitnya, tentu saja hal ini sangat penting mengingat sampai sekarang ini ia masih berstatus single atau sendiri atau jomblo kalau bahasa gaulnya.

Bukannya ia tidak laku atau karna mukannya yang sudah terlihat keriput, namun entah mengapa ia tak mudah tertarik dengan seseorang, baik itu wanita maupun pria.

Dan ia memang seorang bisexual, ia tak peduli gender yang terpenting adalah seseorang yang dapat menarik perhatiaanya, seseorang yang bisa membuatnya berjuang untuk mendapatkan seluruh raga dan jiwa orang itu, seseorang yang tak melihat marga Uchiha di namanya namun-

"Itachi, biarkan aku yang memegang proyek pembangunan resort Minami"

Itachi tersentak tak kala seseorang menginterupsi lamunan tentang masa depannya.

"Loh sasuke? Bukankah hari ini kau seharusnya berada di kantor menggantikanku?"

"hm, jawab dulu pertanyaanku" jawab sasuke dengan wajah stoic namun tampak segaris rasa ketidaksabaraan terlukis diwajahnya.

" tsk itu bukanlah pertanyaan namun pemaksaan kau tahu"

Itachi membenarkan duduknya, tidak lagi menyenderkan tubuhnya. Ia menunjuk bangku sebelah, isyarat menyuruh sasuke duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin memegang kendali proyek di Minami? Itu bukanlah proyek besar namun juga penting mengingat kita akan menanam banyak pundi uang disana" tanya Itachi dengan nada serius, tentu saja yang dibahas sekarang adalah tentang perkerjaan, ia harus bersikap profesional walau dengan adiknya sendiri.

"Aku tertarik dengan pembangunan disana" jawab sasuke singkat.

Itachi memandang adiknya dengan tatapan curiga. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah tertarik dengan pembangunan di pelosok pulau. Ia tahu betul adiknya lebih tertarik dengan pembangunan gedung mewah pencakar langit.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cabang perusahaan di Hongkong? Tidakah kau harus kembali ke sana?" tanya itachi

" Aku tetap mengurusnya, proyek Minami dan perusahaan di Hongkong" jawab sasuke penuh keyakinan.

"Tidak kuizinkan"

Itachi kembali merebahkan dirinya dan kembali menutup matanya seolah mengusir sasuke dengan cara halus.

" Kau meremehkanku, Itachi?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua menghela nafasnya kasar, kembali bangkit dari 'pura-pura tidurnya' dan menatap si bungsu yang masih setia dengan pandangan menuntut.

" Tidak. Aku tau kau bisa memegang dua pekerjaan ini otouto, namun tidak dengan tubuhmu, kau juga manusia biasa yang sewaktu waktu bisa terjatuh sakit"

Tidak ada lagi nada serius dari ucapan Itachi, yang ada hanya ucapan lembut namun tegas seorang kaka yang sedang memberi nasihat kecil kepada adik lelakinya.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang itu, aku masih cukup kuat" ujar Sasuke yang langsung pergi dari hadapan Itachi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, tanda final yang berarti kali ini ia tak ingin ditentang.

Itachi mengusap wajahnya pelan, berdoa didalam hati semoga wajah mulus adiknya tak berakhir keriput karna terlalu banyak menyibukan diri dengan bekerja, seperti dirinya.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul 02.45pm, sehabis melakukan perjanjian dengan salah satu cabang perusahaan, Naruto memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah sakit tempat dimana ia mempunyai janji dengan salah satu dokter disini.

Ia terduduk bosan dihadapan meja bertuliskan nama dokter yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala.

" Oh Naruto kau sudah datang? Maaf aku harus menyeselesaikan operasi dulu"

Seorang perempuan berumur sekitar 50an masuk dengan pakaian operasi yang masih melekat ditubunya.

Naruto menggeleng dengan senyuman "Tak apa, dok. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karna membuat janji yang terlalu mendadak"

"kau terlalu formal, Naru" jawab dokter yang kini sudah duduk di mejanya.

" heeeeh padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk sopan, baa-chan"

Naruto kembali memasang senyumnya, namun kali ini tersenyum jail yang membuat perempuan dihadapannya mendegus geli.

" Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Tsunade, nama dokter yang kini menautkan tanganya, siap untuk mendegar keluhan sang pasien.

"Humn baik baik saja. Tak ada hal serius yang berarti" jawab Naruto santai sambil memainkan pulpen ditangan kanannya

" Tidak serius untukmu tapi itu serius untukku, Naruto. Akhir akhir ini apa yang kau rasakan? Apa ada rasa sakit didalam atau semacamnya?"

"Mungkin? Saat otot otot paha bagian dalam menegang sehabis berlari, rasanya sedikit ngilu" ujar Naruto pelan

" bagaimana dengan bekas jahitannya? Apa sudah menghilang sepenuhnya?"

Naruto menggeleng "Terkadang disaat aku terlalu sibuk hingga kelelahan, dibagian dalam terasa sangat nyeri"

" Itu namanya penting, bocah"

Tsunade memukul kepala Naruto pelan dengan gulungan kertas. Ia tak memperdulikan rengekan Naruto yang mengeluh sakit. Ck bocah itu, setelah semua yang ia alami dilalui dengan tegar bisa bisanya ia merengek sakit hanya karna gulungan kertas.

" Minum obat ini sehari sekali, jika kau masih tetap merasakan sesuatu hubungi aku"

Tsunade memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan nama obat yang harus Naruto tebus.

"Terima kasih, baa-chan!"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Tsunade setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia melirik jam tangannya

' _masih terlalu dini untuk pulang'_ pikirnya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali kekantornya, merasa tidak enak jika ia langsung pulang ke apartemennya walaupun Neji sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk istirahat setelah kembali dari rumah sakit.

 _Tringg...tringgg_

Setengah kaget ia mengambil handphone-nya, tertera nama Sakura disana.

'Naruto kau masih berada di Rumah Sakit?'

Suara perempuan langsung menyelak sebelum naruto mengucapkan kata hallo

"Aku baru saja keluar-"

"Aku sudah menunggumu di depan, cepatlah. Kita harus segera kembali ke kantor"

Naruto menjauhi handphone-nya setelah sakura mematikan sambungannya dengan sepihak. Dari nada suara Sakura yang terkesan terburu buru, Naruto tahu jika ada sesuatu yang penting telah terjadi, Ia bergegas keluar rumah sakit yang saat ini masih lumayan ramai.

Langkahnya makin cepat setelah dilihatnya mobil yang biasa Sakura pakai untuk kebutuhan perjalanan perusahaan. Tanpa mengetuk, Naruto langsung masuk begitu saja ke pintu tengah yang saat ini juga tengah diduduki Sakura.

"Kita kembali ke Kantor" ucap Sakura kepada supir didepannya.

Sementara Naruto tengah mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tersegal. Sepertinya ia butuh 'memanaskan' kembali tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya sudah lelah hanya karna berlari dengan jarak tak lebih dari 200 meter? Sementara saat sekolah dulu ia sanggup berlari 4km tanpa istirahat.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah nafasnya kembali teratur

"U&F Corp telah mengirim proposal mereka mengenai pembangunan Minami" ujar Sakura sambil menyerahkan tablet miliknya

"ah, ya" jawab naruto sedikit tak peduli, ia sedang tak ingin membahas topik apapun yang bersangkutan dengan lelaki itu

Matanya membulat mendapati namanya tertuliskan diproposal U&F Corp, menjelaskan kembali pandangannya, barang kali ia salah lihat.

"A-apa ini? Aku sebagai penanggung jawab pembangunan? Bukankah kau yang ditunjuk Neji untuk menjadi penganggung jawab, Sakura?"

Suara Naruto sedikit bergetar mengetahui kejutan selanjutnya,

Nama Uchiha Sasuke yang menjabat langsung sebagai direktur dan perwakilan dari U&F Corp.

.

TBC

.

.

Haiiiii

Saya author baru di fandom Naruto, Urasa Yuzuki-desu. Salam kenal semuanya~

Terima kasih yang sudah me-review, follow, favorite Still The Same. ( Saya terharu loh ternyata masih ada yang baca fanfic saya yang penuh typo ini huhu)

Bagi yang nanya tentang masa lalu Sasuke dan Naruto atau tentang Naruto yang intersex , jawabannya di chapter berikutnya, full flashback SasuNaru! Hohoho

Saya akan berusaha meng-update fanfic ini secepat mungkin, so mind to give me some review?


End file.
